peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Girge's Girthbay
Girge's Girthday is an episode of Pippa pork. It is the 14th episode of season 1 along with the 14th episode of the series. Transcript *NarRATor: Today is girges girthbay *Girge pork: (runs to what he thinks is pippa) PIPPA ITS MY GIRTHBAY *Pippa pork: I know i wuz the first one up *Girge pork: Wait if you were up first then why... (removes bedsheet to reveal a fake pippa's head on a broomstick) oh *Pippa pork: ANYWAY I got you a present girge! *Girge pork: Well... what is it? *Pippa pork: Open it! (girge opens the box pippa gave him) its a gamepig advance! *Girge pork: Well, i may use it every once in a while but... *Pippa pork: OH I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT! (Muma and father enter the room) *Muma and father pork: Happy girthbay girge! *Father pork: We got you a present! *Muma pork: A. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PIPPA GAVE YOU ANOTHER GAMEPIG! A GAMEPIIIIIIIIIIIGGG!!1! *Girge pork: No muma its a gamepig advance *Muma pork: Oh *Father pork: Enough talk, everyone. Girge hasn't even opened this next present! *Girge pork: LEMMESEELEMMESEELEMMESEE (opens present) its... super mario pigs advance? *Father pork: Pippa told us she was getting you a gamepig advance so we got you a game for it *Girge pork: how would i be able to enjoy both of my gamepigs? *Pippa pork: (suddenly holding a cable) you could use the gamepig link cable that came with your gamepig advance and you could share you gamepigs *Girge pork: NOBODY TOUCHES MY GAMEPIG *Pippa pork: Ok... ANYWAY were also going somewhere special for your girthbay girge! *Father pork: we're going to a fairfun! (scene cuts to fairfun) *Pippa pork: Girge wanna play the squirty duck game? *Girge pork: no. too ducky. (scene cuts to fishing game) *Pippa pork: How about the fishing game? *Girge pork: too fishy. (scene cuts to balloon game) *Pippa pork: This? *Girge pork: Too balloony. (scene cuts to roller coaster) too scary. (scene cuts to rinosaur game) too old. (scene cuts to game for children younger than girge) too young. (scene cuts to low ring toss game) too low. (scene cuts to girge in ferris wheel) TOO HIGH! (scene cuts to the entrance of the ferris wheel) *Pippa pork: well what do you want to do? *Girge pork: I'd choose playing my gamepig or playing the... (girges eyes catch something) *Pippa pork: Girge whats wrong *Girge pork: (extreme close up like muma pork in Puddy Muddles) BOUNCY CASTLE! (runs to bouncy castle) *Pippa pork: WAIT FOR ME GIRGE! *Girge pork: (bounces) I CAN BOUNCE UP I CAN BOUNCE DOWN I CAN... (lands ears first, popping the bouncy castle) *Bouncy castle: (deflates) *Girge pork: WHAT!? I WISHED MY WHOLE LIFE THAT I WOULD BOUNCE IN THIS BOUNCY CASTLE ON MY GIRTHBAY! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! (exits bouncy castle) *Pippa pork: WAIT FOR ME GIRGE! *Girge pork: Man, this is the worst girthbay EVER! i wish something bad would happen to me right now, like maybe someone should kidnap me right this-- (someone grabs girge and pulls him offscreen) MMMPH! (the person that kidnapped girge replaces girge with an exact copy of him) *Pippa pork: Girge! there you are! look, i know your girthbay wasn't everything you planned, but at least you had fun, right? *"Girge pork": ............ *Pippa pork: That's probably a yes. (picks up what she thinks is girge) now come on, muma pork's calling us. COMING MUMA! *???: (appears as a silhouette) Heh heh... so you want me to kidnap you girge? well you get what you want! my orb of mystery's made an exact copy of you, and now you're all mine! oh, i should write a note and hide it under a table or something... (writes a note that says "Too late, interstate!") now in case pippa finds your clone to be fake, she'll try and find my note! GUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY GIRTHBAY, GIRGE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahha... (walks away with girge as laughing fades away) (TO BE CONTINUED IN Shew Noes) Category:Fanon Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa